Music Selection
«'Music Selection'» — музыкальная подборка треков из мультсериала «Вселенная Стивена». Опубликована на сайте SoundCloud. Список треков * Strong in the Real Way * Synchronize/Sugilite * Sugilite Returns * Underwater Temple * Time Thing * Steven and the Stevens * Ste-Ste-Steven (Instrumental) * Big Fat Zucchini * Battle at the Underwater Temple * Steven and the Crystal Gems * Monster Buddy * Monster Spelunkin' * Fight, Flight or Love * Overgrown Brambles * Rose's Fountain * Mirror Gem * Let Me Out * I Am Lapis Lazuli * Night Drive * Q U A D R I N O M E T R Y - THE SECRET OF THE WAVE LIES IN C R E A T I O N * Mirror Match * Lapis' Tower * Take My Hand * Love Like You * Weatherbomb * After These Messages * UUU Fanfare / Let's Build a Spaceship: Part 1 * Blast Off! * Let's Build a Spaceship: Part 2 * Almost There * Secret Team! * We Were the Best * Steven's Confession * Paradise * Be Wherever You Are * Sadie & The Beast * Paronaldo Activity * Snerson Interrogation * Alexandrite * Waterfall Training Montage * Watermelon Steven * Watermelon Battle * The Pitch Got Delayed * Lion's Mane * Peridot * Alone Together * Twilight Run * Be Cool at the Club * Decisive Path * Future Vision * Death Rag * On the Run * Defective * Moonlit Battlefield * I'm Still Here * Young Gems * Wailing Stone * Lapis Lazuli * Night Drive * Return To The Beach/Jasper * Reunion * Stronger Than You * Collusion * Malachite * Full Disclosure * Do It For Her * Gem Shards * What Can I Do * We Are Malachite * Enticement * Sardonyx * Tower of Mistakes * Reconciliation * Peridot's Escape * We Are The Crystal Gems * Strength and Forgiveness * Theme from An Endless Romance * Uncle Like You * Good Morning (SU Remix) * Haven't You Noticed (I'm a Star) * Little Peridot * Peridot and Steven * Pearlbot VS Peribot * Peridot in the Rain * Robolympics * Happy Birthday Steven / 5750 Years Ago... * Blue Diamond * The Rebels / Garnet's First Fusion * Escaping the Colony / Feelings of Love * Something Entirely New * The Answer * Yellow Diamond * Collaboration / Malachite VS Alexandrite: Part 1 * Malachite VS Alexandrite: Part 2 * Futurisms * The Cluster/Gem Drill * Inside The Cluster * Lapis' Flight * Hit the Diamond * Hello, House! * Macho Trance * Empire City * It's Over, Isn't It? * Both of You * Lars for the Day * Dire, Dire Drift * The Final Drift * Steven's Restaurant * Somewhere Alone At Sea * Get Loose * Duel of the Quartz Soldiers * I'll Protect You * Objective Invention * Steven VS Amethyst * Bismuth's Return to the Battlefield * Bismuth's Forge * Show Me What You Got * Steven's Rituals * The Breaking Point * Meep Morps * Smoky Quartz * Sardonyx Tonight * Hit That Bird! * You Like That, Little Man? * Jorge's Band/Breath Of Fire * One Big Super Right * Here Comes a Thought Примечания Категория:Музыка Категория:Песни Категория:Саундтреки